Encadenada
by Summer.RL
Summary: Una existencia que nunca le perteneció, que llenó expectativas de otros. Juzgada y demonizada. Los últimos minutos de vida de Ymir y las conclusiones que la invaden frente a la presencia de Porco Galliard. Fic para concurso "Rugido" de la página "Attack on fanfics".


Este fic es escrito para el concurso "Rugido" de la página "Attack on Fanfics".

Personaje designado: Ymir

Frase designada: "Tal vez hubiera muerto, sencillamente porque le aterraba seguir viviendo".

Todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos.

.

.

Sentía el frío y el seco sonido de los pasos en lo que suponía un estrecho espacio, pues estos se sentía intensos… o era el silencio que aquella caminata conllevaba.

Un par de manos en cada uno de sus brazos indicando la presencia de dos personas a su lado… y sus pasos. Podía escuchar otras pisadas que antecedían las propias y las de quienes guiaban su camino. Sus respiraciones, el sudor de sus palmas sobre su piel. La tensión de la cuerda que amarraba sus muñecas tras la espalda. El cosquilleo de la tela que cubría sus ojos sobre el canto de su nariz.

Sabía lo que le auguraba su regreso a Mare, al continente que había trazado su vida de niña, sus años de aquel transitar absorto fuera de los muros y los años que vivió dentro de ellos.

Se detuvieron y la retuvieron.

-Escalones -indicó una voz, masculina, cascada y dura.

Con cuidado iba tanteando deslizando sus pies hasta cuando sintiera la falta de sostén y se aventuraba a bajar uno, luego el otro. Un par de veces su cálculo falló y se deslizó abajo siendo retenida por aquellos brazos.

No sabía bien cuando dejó de luchar, o quizás nunca realmente lo hizo. No, ella nunca luchó por ella… lo hizo por alguien más. Tal vez porque su vida nunca había tenido sentido. Nunca había vivido realmente su vida, sino la que otros destinaron para ella.

Le regalaron una vida que ellos necesitaban, una presencia de la que urgían para mantener la esperanza ante su precario destino. Una vida en donde encarnaba a una deidad… o un demonio. Una vida que era valorada por quien representaba y no por quién realmente era. Y jugó bien su papel… ¡por los muros que bien lo hizo!

Pero una vez que ya no tenía a sus seguidores, que su identidad le fue arrebatada… ¿qué motivo había más que la supervivencia?

Hasta que escuchó sobre aquella niña que, tal como ella, era la víctima de un culto… la elegida. Tanta responsabilidad sobre los hombros de una pequeña que no eligió su destino. Cuya estirpe significaba el peligro y el temor de quienes lideraban dentro de una sociedad tan podrida como la de donde provenía.

Juró en ese momento protegerla, que tuviese el valor de luchar, de tener una existencia con sentido… no como la propia. Lo hizo, lo hizo hasta donde pudo...

Y había dejado a su único motivo de mantener su vacía existencia más allá del mar, más allá de su alcance. Era cuanto pudo ofrecerle, cuanto podía hacer por ella. Hasta que Historia, como la deidad real que era, abrió sus alas y pudo valerse por sí misma, hacerse de su nombre y valorar todo lo que ella… más allá del rol que se suponía debía cumplir.

-Ahora es plano -informó la misma voz al bajar el último escalón.

Continuó su marcha. Ahora los pasos hacían eco, una… no, dos veces. El espacio se ampliaba.

-De rodillas.

Accedió sin cuestionamiento. Y sintió que las amarras en sus muñecas eran retiradas y sustituidas por dos manos de firme agarre. Le extendieron los brazos sin consideración ni delicadeza y pudo percibir un frío peso reemplazando las manos de los hombres.

Cuando fue apresada por Mare junto con sus seguidores, supuso que su vida había terminado, pero el destino aguardaba para ella más que la misericordiosa muerte que, según ellos, merecía. Volver a darle sentido a su existencia… a realmente darle un sentido a ella.

Sintió una mano que retiraba la venda sobre sus ojos pasando a llevar algunos de sus cabellos jalándolos bruscamente. Los pasos se alejaron y ella jaló suavemente de los grilletes que la sostenían de brazos abiertos y rodillas en el suelo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero la incandescencia del lugar la cegó un momento. Parpadeó y trató de recuperar la visión, la que lentamente dibujaba frente a ella un espacio blanco brillante, solo una figura pequeña frente a ella, en un plano inferior por varios metros.

Un joven de más o menos su edad, nariz respingona y actitud severa la observaba fijamente. Sostenía en una mano una jeringa y su mirada era de ansiedad pura, sin gota de duda.

Ymir cerró nuevamente sus ojos.

El fin… ese fin del que Reiner le había hablado en su celda durante los últimos días. El destino de todo poseedor de un titán… retornar su poder a otro erdiano. Ahora uno que Mare destinara… no uno producto del azar.

Sus pensamiento volaron a aquel muchacho de quien robó el poder, a quien le arrebató sus pocos años de vida. Del como Reiner le habló sobre él, su impecable desempeño, su increíble bondad y la piedad que tuvo hacia su hermano… ese mismo que estaba ahora frente a ella con la determinación de un orate quién se ve frente a cometer el crimen que durante años planeó.

Servir a Mare. Algo que Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie realizaron por años sin dudar un segundo. Una mentalidad que ella no tenía, que no le fue inculcada a la fuerza. Vivir para matar, para luchar por los ideales de otros… Miró nuevamente a Porco.

Tal vez Marcel hubiera muerto, sencillamente porque le aterraba seguir viviendo. Seguir entrampado en una existencia sin sentido, cumpliendo lo que el propio Mare pregonaba y él no creía.

Ellos no eran monstruos, no eran demonios. Pero sí estaban malditos, por un poder que no podían conducir para hacer el bien. Porque nadie podría lograr algo así… estaban malditos.

Y tal vez ella moriría también, porque le aterraba seguir viva… en una existencia vacía que le pertenecía a todos, menos a ella misma.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, antes de sentir un intenso rugido invadir aquella cueva que no podía ser más que el mismo infierno.


End file.
